The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved folding wheelbarrows. It is considered that the wheelbarrows of the present invention are primarily useful by children in connection with play activities.
It has long been recognized that conventional wheelbarrows are highly useful for both utilitarian and play purposes. It has long been recognized that in many instances it is desirable to have folding wheelbarrows since conventional wheelbarrows are rather bulky devices which are difficult to store when they are not in use. This latter recognition has resulted in the development of a number of different collapsible or foldable wheelbarrow structures. It is not considered that a detailed understanding of the present invention requires a detailed analysis of such prior structures. Although unquestionably such prior structures have been of a utilitarian character in general they have been disadvantageous or undesirable to a degree for one or more of a series of more or less related reasons.
Frequently such structures have been unnecessarily complex and expensive to construct. Certain of such foldable or collapsible wheelbarrows have required the use of specialized joints or connectors such as are not conveniently available. Other of such structures have utilized folding actions which have not permitted the operative parts of a wheelbarrow to be fully connected in both folded and an unfolded or normal configuration. The latter is considered to be reasonably important since if all of the parts of a wheelbarrow are always connected in an operative manner the barrow itself is simpler to use than if a user has to secure various parts together to manipulate the wheelbarrow between folded and unfolded positions.